


i feel my lips dry (that used to call you so much)

by peachgloss



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Multi, birthday fic, lapslock, polyamory mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgloss/pseuds/peachgloss
Summary: somewhere, in the sky, there is a cluster of three stars.





	i feel my lips dry (that used to call you so much)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to jeonghan <3

“jeonghan,” jisoo calls from the kitchen. he sounds vaguely exasperated, and jeonghan pokes his head through the door frame warily.

“yes, dear?” he asks, coming to stand behind jisoo tentatively.

“didn’t i tell you to take out the trash?” jisoo demands, gesturing at the trash can. “two days ago?”

jeonghan blinks. he does recall something like that. “uh,” he starts, immediately regretting it.

“do not ‘uh’ me, yoon jeonghan,” jisoo says, eyes flashing. “apologize and take it out now, or spend the night on the couch.”

jeonghan, refraining from making a comment on how cute his boyfriend is when he’s angry for fear of incurring further wrath, meekly says, “yes sir. sorry sir.”

jisoo looks momentarily appeased as jeonghan hefts up the trash bag and begins the trek downstairs and outside. his eyes light on the dishes in the sink, and jeonghan has to repress the urge to snicker as jisoo snaps, “cheol!”

_ i’m not the only one in the doghouse, _ jeonghan mouths to seungcheol as they pass each other on the stairs. he barely stops himself from making an undignified face. whenever jeonghan gets exiled to the couch, seungcheol is always sure to be extra clingy to jisoo. it’s nice to see him getting his just desserts.

seungcheol just pouts in return, trudging into the kitchen to face his fate.

jeonghan feels a little vindicated.  _ serves him right for getting so into that overwatch session _ , he thinks, forgetting that if not for a particularly important paper due the next day, he would have been equally as invested.

the familiar sound of jisoo nagging fades to the background as jeonghan shoulders open the porch door, depositing his burden in the trash bin. he turns to go back inside, but the coolness of the night and the crispness of the sky stop him.

jeonghan sinks into a lawn chair and stares at the stars, remembers the first time they’d paid attention to it. he’d been cold, so jisoo had given him his jacket. seungcheol had pointed up at the constellations and traced them with his fingertips, reverently naming them as if they were precious.

and then he’d turned and looked at jeonghan and jisoo like they were more important to him than all the stars in the sky. jeonghan might have fallen a little bit in love.

jisoo had asked seungcheol to find a star for each of them. he’d thought a little, then pointed.

“it’s us. look—there are three, clustered so closely together you only see one at first.”

it was the exact type of sappy shit jisoo’s a secret sucker for. jeonghan had turned and looked at his then-best-friend, and had seen the stars in his eyes.

jeonghan shakes himself out of memories to see jisoo standing in front of him, looking concerned.

“are you alright?” he asks. “we got worried.”

smiling softly, jeonghan nods. “i was just thinking about the stars,” he explains, and his boyfriend hums in understanding. “they’re beautiful tonight,” he tacks on, knowing jisoo will understand what he means.

“look,” the other says in response, pointing at their star. he takes jeonghan’s hand with his other, tracing circles into his palm. “isn’t it beautiful tonight?”

“it looks lonely, at first,” jeonghan murmurs, squeezing jisoo’s hand.

“but then you see the other two,” jisoo responds equally quietly. “outshone but never eclipsed.”

“taking a trip down memory lane?” seungcheol chimes in from the porch, coming to stand behind jisoo, hooking his chin over the other’s shoulder. jisoo absent-mindedly winds his fingers through seungcheol’s hair, combing through it. “aren’t the stars beautiful tonight?”

“that’s what i said,” jeonghan says reminiscently. “do you remember our first camping trip?”

it’s a rhetorical question. none of them could ever forget their first kiss as three.

the trip had been preceded by weeks of tension and arguments, ultimately culminating in the agreement to try and repair their friendship in nature.

they’d been outside, lying on their backs, talking about everything and nothing all at once. jeonghan had been sandwiched in the middle, with the other two pressing in close to share their warmth. he’d turned abruptly, in the middle of talking about his ex, and had come face to face with jisoo.

their noses had almost been touching, their breaths mingling. jisoo had exhaled sharply, looking at jeonghan with an intensity he’d never felt before. jeonghan had looked back. together, they decided that they needed to talk things out.

seungcheol had been bullied into a seated position, and jeonghan and jisoo took up their places. their feet were touching.

they’d talked for hours. at the end of the night, they’d forged something new and familiar at the same time. it was an extension of their existing relationship, an addition instead of a replacement.

when they returned from their trip, it had been surprisingly easy to settle into a new rhythm. they had become jisoo-and-jeonghan-and-seungcheol, three and one, greater than the sum of their parts.

jeonghan looks up at jisoo, at the way the porch light dances over the planes of his face, at seungcheol, at the way the shadows emphasize the curve of his lips, and feels like the luckiest man in the world.

he thinks about the past year—the ups and downs, joys and sorrows. he thinks of how lonely and bleak his world would be, if he was one star instead of three. if he shone alone in the sky.

“thank you,” he says quietly. “thank you for staying by my side.”

“there’s nothing to thank us for,” jisoo and seungcheol say at the same time. “you’ve brought just as much happiness into our lives as we’ve brought into yours,” jisoo continues seamlessly as seungcheol nods along. “we’re equally as lucky to have you.”

“we love you,” seungcheol says, dropping to his knees beside jeonghan’s chair, taking his free hand in his own. “forever and ever, remember?”

“forever and ever,” jisoo echoes, coming to jeonghan’s other side.

“yeah,” jeonghan says, and if his voice is hoarse, it’s the cold. “forever and ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/cafexuxis)


End file.
